loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dapperling
A community of rough formerly well-to-do gnomes, now known for hired help, Dapperling is build up on stilts and tall rocks to help protect and battle oncoming threats. = Character Guide = * Personality: Surly, easy to anger, fearless. * Appearance: Armour and clothes with lots of weapon pockets. * Height and Weight Modifiers: +2 inches, -5lbs. * Accent: Rough Cornish * Names: Sir names tend to try and be intimidating, but often sound quaint to other races. * Common Classes: Rogue, Fighter, Ranger, Barbarian * Stat Options: +1 Str, -1 Cha * Class Skill Options (choose two): Intimidate, Perception, Knowledge (tactics) * Language Options: Goblin, Orc, Giant * Bonus Feats: Power Attack, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Gnome Weapon Focus, Great Hatred, Tantrum, Goad, Improved Weapon Familiarity, Gnome Foe Killer (gnome), Titan Fighting Mundane Items to Buy in Dapperling * Blanket 2 sp 1 lb.1 * Backpack, masterwork 50 gp 4 lbs.1 * Block and tackle 5 gp 5 lbs. * Breakaway chains 65 gp 2 lbs. * Collapsible plank 4 sp 10 lbs. * Coffin, common 10 gp 30 lbs.1 * Copy of a key 1 gp * Earplugs 3 cp * False-bottomed chest 52 gp 25 lbs. * False-bottomed cup 1 gp * False-bottomed scabbard 45 gp 1 lb. * False manacles 65 gp 2 lbs. * Grappling arrow 1 gp 1/2 lb. * Hammock 1 sp 3 lbs. * Helmet candle 2 gp 4 lbs. * Hollowed pommel 5 gp * Lantern, waterproof +5 gp * Paper (sheet) * Poison pill ring * Powder 1 cp 1/2 lb. * Shovel 2 cp 3 lbs. * Skeleton key 85 gp * Stationary 1 gp * String or twine (50 feet) 1 cp 1/2 lb. * Tattoo 1 cp–20 gp — * Wax key blank 15 gp 1/2 lb Special Substances * Invisible ink, simple 2 gp — 15 * Invisible ink, average 10 gp — 20 * Invisible ink, good 25 gp — 20 * Scent cloak 20 gp 2 lbs. 20 * Smoke pellet 25 gp — 20 * Sneezing powder (packet) 60 gp 2 lbs. 25 Skills and Tools * Anvil 3 gp 20 lbs. * Trespasser’s boot 8 sp 2 lbs Mounts, Pets, and Related Gear * Animal harness 2 gp 2 lbs. * Bat 5 gp 1 lb. * Bat, Uskwood 50 gp 2 lbs. * Cage, Diminutive or Fine 10 gp 2 lbs. * Cage, Huge 60 gp 960 lbs. * Cage, Large 30 gp 240 lbs. * Cage, Small or Medium 15 gp 60 lbs. * Cage, Tiny 2 gp 5 lbs. * Lizard 5 cp 2 oz. * Lizard, Nex gecko 12 gp 4 oz. Entertainment Items * Loaded dice, average 10 gp — * Loaded dice, superior 50 gp — * Marked cards 1 gp 1 lb. Herbs * Allnight 75 gp — * Belladonna 2 gp — * Clear ear 15 gp — * Flayleaf 20 gp 2 lbs. * Mistletoe — — * Night tea 1 sp — * Pesh 20 gp — * Shoanti barbarian chew 1 gp — * Slave 75 gp 175 lbs. * Slave, hard labor 100 gp 200 lbs. * Slave, household 50 gp 130 lbs. * Tobacco 1 gp 2 lbs. * Wolfsbane 5 sp — * Woundweal 100 gp — Gnomish Things to Buy in Dapperling You can find the details on these items here Armour * Doppelganger Armour (22,160 gp) Mounts and Accessories * War Fox * Warfox Harness (36,280 gp) Wondrous Items * Spellfast Medallion's (600 gp) Normal Magic Items to Buy in Dapperling Wondrous Items * Stone of alarm (2,700 gp) * Escape ladder (4,000 gp) * Bladed belt (2,000 gp) * Vest of escape (5,200 gp) * Vest of the vengeful tracker (6,000 gp) * Boots of the cat (1,000 gp) * Daredevil boots (1,400 gp) * Burglar boots, minor (4,000 gp * Cowardly crouching cloak (1,800 gp) * Cloak of resistance +2 (4,000 gp)